In virtually every business setting wherein customer access to goods or services is provided on a fee basis, the need exists to both control access and account for payment of fees where access is given to a user. In many instances, the user selects the items or services desired and pays for the same on an item-by-item basis. In such cases, a cashier is provided to total the charges for such items and to handle the financial transaction as the intermediary between the business and the customer. In other environments, it is often more desirable to provide a customer with access to an event, item or even to an area on a credit unit or time interval basis so that an attendant is not required at the actual time of the commercial transaction. For example, a customer at a grocery store typically selects the food items for purchase and takes these items to a cashier who tallies the total purchase price, accepts payment from the customer, and returns any change due from the funds provided by the customer. Examples of the latter type of control and payment can encompass a wide variety of commercial enterprises. For example, access to a hotel room is usually based on an interval of time, and it is often desirable to provide the customer with promotional credits which can be redeemed for other items such as courtesy gifts and the like. Other enterprises utilize tokens or coupons denominating unit credits which may be used in place of money for permitting access to a game or an event; example here include theatre ticket or pass books, concert series tickets, and token machines such as slot machines and other gaming devices. While the present invention has potentials in these as well as other commercial endeavors, of especial interest to the present invention is the use of the access control apparatus and system of the present invention as applied to recreational facilities and activities.
Recreational activities have always been part of human existence, and the variety of leisure activities developed by various cultures is almost endless In modern times, the increase in leisure time has created a corresponding increase in the demand for varied recreational activities; technology has responded with leisure events and recreational devices of increased diversity. The advent of micro-processing circuitry has, for example, opened a huge market for video game equipment beyond the more limited mechanical equipment of a few years ago.
Parents, in particular, have found an especial need for wholesome recreational activities for their children Different recreational facilities allow for varying degrees of parental participation in the activities of the children, ranging from active participation to mere observance. Accordingly, a trend has been to construct activity centers which offer different activity events, play areas and game machines. The most successful of these facilities typically provide recreational activities which appeal to different age groups, including not only children and youths but parents as well. A difference in activities is also desirable due to individual tastes and levels of skill. Therefore, those facilities which offer wide varieties of activities appealing to a broader customer base.
Operation of recreational facilities, however, is not without its drawbacks. These difficulties usually comprise three types. First, there can arise supervisional difficulties due to customer volume and the fact that customers include small children and even unattended youths. Second, difficulties arise in monitoring and controlling access to the various events, areas and activities so as to prevent unauthorized use. Third, difficulties are present in monitoring the cash flow in recreational facilities.
The present invention concerns the second and third of these difficulties experienced in existing recreational facilities management. Heretofore, access to the activities provided by a recreational facility has generally been one of three ways. One such technique has been the "pay as you go" method wherein a user pays for each event at the time of use. While this procedure in some instances is acceptable, it is labor intensive since each activity must be staffed, on one hand, and extra personnel are needed for the collection and counting of money on the other hand. This technique also creates many opportunities for theft therefore increasing the need for management supervision over employees. In order to eliminate some of the problems inherent with a cash based system, some recreational facilities employ the use of game tokens or coupons. This procedure, while eliminating some of the staffing problems, does little to alleviate the theft and unauthorized use since there is still the temptation to steal and resell the tokens on a black market.
Finally, some recreational facilities have elected to eliminate many of the above mentioned problems by simply establishing a single entry fee for unlimited use, usually on a day-to-day basis, for the facility. While this technique eliminates some problems, other disadvantages arise since a single use fee is not always practical and customer fees may be set at an artificially high rate. This procedure also does not allow those customers to pay only for the activities which they use; thus, these customers subsidize more intensive use by a few. This naturally acts as a negative selling point to many customers, and, in some instances, may reduce overall use.
Accordingly, there is a substantial need for facilities access and control apparatus and methodology which more efficiently manages access to events, areas and activities from an operational standpoint. There is further a need for apparatus and methodology which more securely manages the cash flow of a facility offering services and goods to users. There is also a need for improved apparatus and methodology which eliminates the labor intensity of access management. Finally, there is an especial need for an apparatus and methodology which simplifies use of a recreational facility and which allows customers a variety of options for use in payment and in the selection of games and activities.